Like The Sun and Moon
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Prequel to Undercover. You know our OC Falcon right? Ever wondered how she became a Titan, or how the team and Raven reacted when she showed up? Another OC co-written story by MaideoftheMoonLight17, jc013, &ButterflyxWriter13 BB&Rae Rob
1. Doubleganger

Teen Titans

Like The Sun and Moon

Double Ganger

**MaidenOfTheMoonlight17: Yay! Our first story as '3OfAKind'! So this means that me, along with ButterflyxWriter13 and jc013 are all co-writing this fic. It's the prequel to Undercover. Where Falcon is first introduced. Please be patient with us as we update. We're still in progress with a few other stories so updates could take a little while. But we will update as soon as we can. **

Dusk was nearing at Titan's Tower. Rachel Roth, aka Raven, floated a few feet above the rooftop meditating. This time of day was always her favorite because it was the most peaceful. The stars were just begining to shine and everything seemed to be going to sleep. The waves gently rolled onto the beach creating a soft soothing sound. But the calming serenity was broken with a rushed voice.

"Raven! Raven! You'll never guess what I just saw in town!" shouted an overly excited Beastboy.

"This had better be good!" grumbled the sorceress turning around to face the green changeling who wore the silly grin she secretly loved.

"I just saw a girl downtown that looked exactly like you! I tried to get her attention, but she took one look at me and ran away."

"Smart girl." the sorceress replied in her monotoned voice.  
"You don't get it. She looked EXACTLY like you! Except her eyes were different." explained Beastboy.

_"It couldn't be, could it? No, she wouldn't be soo stupid as to come here...right?'_ Raven asked herself.

"I'm sure you just thought she looked like me. No big deal." Raven then turned to continue her meditation period. Beastboy shrugged and turned to go back downstairs while talking to himself.

"Dude that would be soo cool! To have a doubleganger!"

Poor Garfeild tried get Cyborg, Robin and Starfire to believe him, but sadly, they didn't.

Robin had said it was impossible for Raven to have a look-alike because she was just soo unique. I mean what other girl would have pale skin, purple hair and a chakra on her forehead?

Starfire had blamed his encounter on a crazed fan. "Friend Raven has many of the 'fans'. One of them simply must have altered there appearance in Raven's honor."

Cyborg simply dismissed the idea. Muttering something about halucinations due to malnutrition from tofu.

The next day, the Titans had gotten a call about Plasmus. The over grown pile of play-doh was tearing up town square. So now, they were currently face to face with an overgrown snot ball with an attitude problem. Robin was currently glued to a lightpost with muck. Starfire had tried using her starbolts to melt the sticky substance, but it still stuck strong. So now, she had resorted to pulling at it, but it wasn't giving way at all; even with her super strenght.

"Hey! B.B why don't we try a T-Rex two step?" called Cyborg to his green friend.

"Sure, why not?" Garfeild morphed into a giant green dinosaur and charged forward with Cyborg riding his back. The metal man jumped into the air and shot a sonic blast at Plasmus while Beastboy took a swipe at him with his tail. But to thier misfortune, it didn't work. Plasmus was shaken, but not defeated.

"This is pointless. Why dosen't the blob just give up?" asked a clearly irritated Raven. Her dark blue cloak was covered in the same sticky substance that made up the villian's body.

The giant red muck monster let out a thunderous roar and charged forward in the direction of Raven. Beastboy saw this and ran to intercept the blow. He stood protectively in front of Raven, ready to take the full force of the attack, to spare Raven the pain. But just before Plasmus could make contact with the two heros, a white energy sheild appeared between the two, knocking the villian back.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Raven and Beastboy in unison.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" called a strange voice. It was velvety and smooth, yet dark and light at the same time. A white aura appeared a few feet above Beast Boy and Raven. From this energy young girl about Raven's age appeared with arms outstretched in a protective fashion. The girl had the same pale skin as Raven and even wore a white cloak that was identical to Raven's dark blue one. It hid her face making it hard to see who their savior was. She wore an ice blue long sleeve midriff top, matching skirt with a yellow and red belt and knee lenght white boots. Around her neck was a black gothic style choker with a white opal sun dangling from it.

Her hands glowed white as she stared down the giant pile of gunk.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A white bolt of light shot forth from her hands and peirced Plasmus' body. With a blood curdling wail, he fell forward, defeated. The five young heros stood dumbfounded.

The girl's arms returned to her sides and she attempted to walk away until...

"Wait!" shouted Beastboy grabbing her arm.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I saw you the other day, but you kinda disapeared on me." he said chuckling, turning her around gently. The hood fell from her head as she spun around, leaving Beastboy astonished.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stood on the sidelines shocked as well. Raven, however, didn't look surprised, but rather irritated. This girl's face was almost identical to Raven's, with violet hair about shoulder-blade lenght, cut in layers, with two icy blue eyes staring back at the green changeling.

"You're welcome, but I have to go." she said pulling out of Beastboy's grasp.

Starfire flew in front of the new girl, determined not to let her go without a few questions.

"Please, what is your name, favorite color, where are you from, and do you wish to be friends?"

"Uh, Falcon, blue, Azarath, and sure." replied the girl in a slightly nervous voice.

"Are you a relative of Raven?" asked Robin.

"Sister." Her answer flabbergasted the Titans even further.

"But friend Raven has not spoken of a sister before." stated Starfire in a confused voice.

"That's Raven's buisness, not mine."

"What are you doing here, Vanessa?" asked Raven with a monotone voice.

"I came for a reunion. I was sure you were dead due to the prophacy a few years ago. That was until, I ventured to earth and I started hearing things about the Teen Titans."

"So, Raven's the older of you two?" asked Cyborg.

"Yep. By 2 minutes actually. We're identical twins. Raven was born of darkness, while I was born of light. We complete eachother, like Yin and Yang. My powers are derived from the sun, while Raven's comes from the moon."

"I have to say, it's nice to see you again, Vanessa. But this isn't somewhere you need to be." Raven told her coldy.

"Come on, Rach. You know my powers are almost evenly matched with yours and I was actually hoping to stay with you guys for a while. Azarath isn't the most peaceful of places now-a-days." the last part was barely above a whisper.

"Of course you can stay with us, friend Falcon! We shall be the friends of the best!" shouted a gleeful Starfire hugging the crap out of Vanessa.

When Starfire finally let go, Falcon breathed in sharply.

"You must be Kori."

"Yes, but I am also known as Starfire."

Falcon smiled at her.

"And i'm Richard Greyson, also known as Robin and this is Victor Stone/ Cyborg and Garfield Logan/ Beastboy."

"I'm Vanessa Lynn Roth. It's an honor to meet you. I've heard much about you all, especially Beastboy." said Falcon shaking thier hands. Beastboy instantaniously blushed while Raven sputtered out an excuse.

"I have no idea what she's talkin about."

"Oh, yes you do. You've told me all about him in your letters from years past." explained Falcon.

"How about I show you around our Tower, lil lady?" offered the robotic man with a smile.

Ok, so how did you like it? Cliche' I know, but I liked it.


	2. The Roth Sisters

Teen Titans

Like the Sun and the Moon

Chapter 2- The Roth Sisters

The whole way back to the tower, Cyborg and Starfire bombarded Falcon with all sorts of questions.

"What is Azarath like? Do you have any friends back home? Are you like friend Raven?" asked the Tameranian not taking a breath in between sentences.

"I thought Raven would've already answered all these questions." replied the blue eyed mage with an irritated voice.

"No. She has not spoken any of her home world."

Falcon gave her sister a confused look but soon shook it off.

An hour later, after many questions and interrogations, Falcon walked into her guest room.

The room was very large, a plush bed, a few chairs, a great view and her own personal bathroom. Then, Falcon noticed something on her bed. She walked closer to inspect it and found it to be a pile of clothes. Many were pink and purple, so Falcon assumed the perpatrator was Starfire. After disposing of anything pink, Falcon inspected the pile again. Choosing an off the shoulder cerulean blue t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and gold low top Converse. She tried them on and found they fit perfectly. Feeling a bit curious, she decided to walk around the tower. The room one door down from Beastboy, had a silver plauqe on the door that read 'Terra'.

Vanessa vaugely knew who the blonde earth mover was. Raven had sent a few letters back home during Terra's visit and the Malchior thing. The starry sky wallpaper still hung but it was faded. Much of the furnature had been moved out and probably put into storage.

_"Something dosen't feel right here."_ thought Falcon to herself. _"It's like I can feel her constant struggle between good and evil. I gotta get outta here! All these conflicting emotions are messing with my head!" _

When Falcon was back in her room, she threw herself backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes. Not 2 seconds went by before she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." called the sorceress. The door opened with a 'wush' and her sister stood in the hallway, clutching a book. She too, had changed out of her battle costume and into a black one shoulder top, black capris and purple Converse.

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Not that I don't _love_ the fact that my sister came to visit me, I have to ask, what's your real motive for being here? We share a mind link, remember? So you knew I had survived the prophacy."

Falcon broke eye contact with her elder sibling and looked to the floor and mumbled something.

"Trigon is alive." Raven's eyes sparked with rage and worry.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"No, it's not. You of all people should know why i'm here. My whole purpose for being is to give him a second chance. I was created as a 'backup' in case you became too strong for him to handle, or by some miracle, survived." she said while choaking back tears.

"I'd forgotten about that." Raven's voice low and saddening. "What do we do?"

"Theirs nothing we _can_ do. Trigon will be much harder to defeat this time around. He won't let me survive like he did you, he won't make the same mistake twice."

"Nonsence. You will surive! If thiers one thing that i've learned by being here is that hope is always something you have to believe in weather you want to or not." Raven's emotions were causing dark energy to swirl around her body.

"But how?" sobbed Falcon. Her emotions were also causing havok. White energy engulfed a lamp and made it explode. Raven put her hand under her twin's chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"You have me and the Titans behind you." she said softly. Falcon backed away sharply.

"They wouldn't want to help me! I'm a demoness, I can cause nothing but pain and suffering!" White energy shattered a window due to her outburst.

"Falcon that is such crap! You don't know them, they would give thier lives for anyone on a moment's notice! Especially one of their own!They would protect you with everything they have, just like I would! I love you and so do they, even if you don't know it yet."

Falcon seemed to finally understand what her sister was trying to say. Her sudden outburst of emotions stopped and she was able to regain controll over herself.

"You're right. I was childish and stupid for getting all upset. Thanks Rae." she said hugging her sister.

"Ok, ok. Enough mush. We should probably tell the others."

Falcon nodded in agreement.

An hour later, Falcon sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa facing the four Titans who sat with shocked faces. Raven stood behind Falcon with her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"So, you're telling us that you're Trigon's second chance? That you're a portal as well?" asked Robin.

Falcon said nothing, she instead just nodded her head and brushed her violet hair out of her face.

"So, how long do we have?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know. It could be days, weeks, months or years. But I figure it should be sometime soon. It's been almost two years since Raven sealed Trigon away. From what I can gather, he should be strong enough to break free a day after the aniversary."

"But that's in a month!" shouted Beastboy in shock.

"I know. I guess the only bright side is that I get to see my 18th birthday."

"Nonsence! We shall defeat the Trigon just like we did one year ago." said Starfire with hope in her voice.

"I admire your enthusiasm Star, but i've been over the books. Nothing can be done."

"Raven said the same thing, but look what happened to her. She's safe and sound here with us." argued Robin.

"I know and i'm forever grateful to you for saving her. Although I'd say we need a BIG miracle for me to survive."

"Then I guess we need to pull off a BIG miracle." said Beastboy with a spark in his emerald eyes.

"Thanks you guys. I can't belive you'd put your lives on the line for the likes of me."

"The likes of you? What are you talking about? You're Raven's sister, a heroien, and therefore, part of this team." Robin handed her a Titan comunicator.

"Really? You don't mind that i'm hellspawn and could potentially distroy you all?" she asked, hesitating to take the object from the boy wonder's hand.

"You need to stop putting yourself down." growled Beastboy, his voice full of determination and faith. "Sure, you're the daughter of an interdimentional demon, so what? You're not defined by who your parents are. You're your own person, you create your own destiny."

"Woah man, that was deep." complemented Cyborg.

"What can I say, Rae here has rubbed off on me." gloated the green changeling with his signature toothy grin pulling Raven to his side.

"Don't call me Rae."


	3. Day and Night Yin and Yang

Butterfly: So Maiden and I are at it again, with a twist of jc013 of course. We decided to expand the Falcon and Bohusk series to over 6 stories, starting with a prequle to "Undercover". This is the story where Falcon appears to the Titans and wha happes. Of course this is just a recap, hopefully you didn't just jump to my chapter because you love my writing! Any way, I'm doing this chapter through Raven's P.O.V. so we can see how she feels about her sister dropping into her life. And there might be an appearance from our favorite psychic twins and the Titans East! So, as a recap, neither jc013, Maiden or I own any Teen Titan or the series… Sadly… Enjoy any way!

**Chapter 3: Day and Night/ Yin and Yang**

I walked down the hall, clutching my book to my chest as I tried to ignore the throbbing headache that was forming behind my eyes. The Tower was in such high spirits, preparing for Falcon's welcome party. I stared at the ground, counting my steps and trying to calm my mind from the emotions, (that weren't mine), thudding aginst my skull. I love my sister but she's my complete opposite. Where I was quiet and reserved, Falcon is loud and opinionated. She wears me out and makes my powers more haywire then usual. I love my sister, just not the emotions that come with her. And I envy Falcon; she's so much better about showing emotions. She can laugh and smile; whereas I can't. But the one thing that envy most about her is that she can fall in love…I mentally smacked myself at this thought. No I didn't want to think about him. Just as I counted 133 steps, I ran into a firm chest and almost fell back but strong pair of arms encircled my waist instead, catching me before I could fall.

"Jeeze Rae," Beast Boy said with a toothy grin. I blushed as the overhead light shorted out. Of course the very guy I wanted to forget about would run into me. "Let me guess, you're soo happy about your sister showing up that your 'happy' emotion is making your powers go mad?" I nodded and blushed redder as he moved a stray lock of hair out of my eyes. "You wanna' skip out for awhile? I was gonna' go skip some stones at the shore any way. Might be a good chance for you to try and meditate, get calm ya' know?"

I nodded silently, still in awe of the warm feeling of his arms around my waist and the gentle pressure of his left hand on my lower back. He removed one arm, but kept one firmly around my curved waist and led me towards the exit. 5 minutes later we were on the shore, and Beast Boy's arm was gone from my waist, all too soon. He sat down a few feet ahead of me and watched the waves wash over the shore as I sat beside him in the lotus position and closed my eyes. I could feel Beast Boy staring at me, and my cheeks heated up again. He scooted closer and I opened my eyes to his emerald green ones.

"How did you know my powers were going haywire?" I asked suddenly. Beast Boy traced the curve of my cheek with his fingertips and smiled. "I mean no one seems to know when I get frazzled and need meditation. You did… How is that?"

"You think no one can read you," Beast Boy said softly. He cupped the side of my face, and I instinctively leaned into his touch. "But to me, you're simple to read. It has something to do with the fact that you ignored me for a long time so I had to learn to read your body language and know when it would be smart to joke or talk. When you're tired, you rub you're eyes constantly; when you're sad, you twirl your hair; when you're mad, you bite the inside of your mouth and don't talk at all; and when you lie, you bite your lip. My favorite is when you're happy; your eyes sparkle, almost like purple diamonds. That's why I try all my lame jokes. I want to get a reaction out of you to see that and your almost not there smile."

"Garfield Logan!" I cried, my face bright red. Beast Boy didn't even flinch at his whole name. He just kept stroking my cheek with his fingertips. "How in Azar's name did you leanr all of that just from watching me? I mean what the hell?! No one gets me that much! Not even Falcon and she's my twin and she's inside my head half the time! I mean no one-"

"Undestands you like that?" Beast Boy asked dropping his hand. Raven absently twirled a strand of her hair, and stopped realizing she was sad because Beast Boy wasn't holding onto her any more. He noticed this and reached over to take her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers gently. "I know… That's because no one get me like that. I'm just the funny guy who has a cheesey sense of humor and likes a cheap laugh. I'm more then that though…" I opened my mouth to protest but Beast Boy cut me off. "I know you kow that, Rae. You're an empath; you know I'm sad, happy, and even angry a lot of the time."

I felt the sudden urge to reach out and pull Beast Boy into a tight embrace; so I did. It was totally out of character of me, and I still don't know why I did it. I just know I couldn't stand to see him so close to tears and so alone; so like how I felt the majority of the time. I pulled him into a tight embrace, which was hard seeing as he was almost a foot taller then me even sitting down, but he hugged her back, holding my curved waist gently. I burried my face into the crook of his neck, no longer holding him to comfort him, but to hold him for myself. Beast Boy sighed contently as I moved my arms up aound his neck and began playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Don't be sad," I said softly. Then he kissed me; it wasn't supposed to happen, but it felt right. Almost like we were supposed to kiss, and be this close for a long time. He kissed me gently, almost curious to see what would happen. Then I pulled apart from his face and gasped. "I shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't feel this way about me…"

And then I did the stupidest thing I could have ever done; I ran away. I ran away from this green boy who had stolen my heart and was so kind and the only one who knew me. I'm an idiot.

Butterfly: Alright this is my chapter! A cliff hanger for the avid readers! Bwahahahahah! Any wqay, R&R! And we all can't wait for the next chapter!


	4. Part of the Family

Teen Titans

Like The Sun and Moon

Chapter 4- Part of the Family

Beast Boy walked sulkingly into the living room after his failed attempt at a romantic moment with Raven. A rather appaling odor hit his sensitive nose like a MAC truck. Cyborg was standing at the stove stirring something and Falcon sat on the counter watching him.

"What the hell is that?" asked the changeling while covering his nose to block out the scent.

"Since we have a new 'little sister' around here now, I thought i'd make tonight memorable by makin' spaghetti with my patented triple meat sauce." Beastboy rolled his emerald eyes and stared at the robotic man with irritation.

"That's great and all, but don't be expecting me to eat that. I've been every animal that you've cooked tonight."

"Vegan right?" asked Falcon. Beast Boy nodded. "Then I think I can help ya there." she said with a wink. She hopped off the counter and opened the refrigerator and started grabbing ingredients with her powers.

"Girl, what do you think you doin'?" asked Cyborg.

"Making desert." Beast Boy's face lit up at the sound of possible sugary sweets.

"Sweet!...Literally!"

15 minutes later, the living room doors opened with a 'wush' and Titans East along with 3 others entered the room with Robin and Starfire close behind.

"Uh, hi. Have we met before?" asked Beast Boy inspecting the three strangers. The boy had olive skin, dark brown hair, forest green eyes and a black rose tattoo on his forearm. He was fairly tall, standing around 6 foot.

"I'm Aaron Costello." he said in a very thick spanish accent.

"And we're Joy and AJ Jaisons." added the two girls. They were identical for the most part, but their were key differences. The older of the two, Joy, had long black hair and ice blue eyes. She was very pale and has a cresent moon tattoo under her left eye.

Her sister was her complete opposite. Dark skin, short black spikey hair, redish-brown eyes and a star tattoo under her right eye.

"The twins are my cousins and Aaron is an old friend." explained Bee.

"Bumble Bee! Good ta see ya again girl!" Cyborg said as he hugged his friend.

"You to, Sparky. So, what's this big surprise that you had us rush over to see?" Cyborg grinned and pointed toward the kitchen. Falcon stood over a mixing bowl, sturring it's contents carefully.  
"Not that Raven isn't great and all, but she's not much of a surprise. We see her almost everyday." commented Speedy.  
"What's going on?" Titans East turned around to find Raven standing in the doorway. Speedy did a double take to make sure his eyes were really showing him the truth.  
"How are you here and over there at the same time?" he asked flabbergasted. Falcon heard most of the conversation and put her bowl down and walked up to greet the newcommers.  
"I don't think we've met. I'm Vanessa, or more commonly known as Falcon. And you are...?"  
"F*ckin confused!" shouted the redhead gripping the sides of his head. Raven and Falcon managed a dry laugh.  
"We're twins." they said in unison. Titans East stood in confusion and shock as the others exploaded with laughter.

"Ok, if you'll excuse me, I have a cake to tend to." Falcon said with a chuckle.

"Cake?" asked Robin.

"I'm making desert. It's the least I can do seeing as you've already done soo much for me." Falcon replied pouring her batter into a cake pan. Seconds later, she felt arms around her waist. Cyborg hoisted her up onto his shoulders and put the cake pan in the oven.

"You can cook later. Right now, you have a party to attend." chuckled the tin man. For the next half hour, Falcon was passed around from Titan to Titan; recieving hugs and welcomes of all sorts. She and AJ hit it off immediatly. The two were already showing signs of being best friends. Falcon's gaze landed on Beast Boy who was flipping through a CD case.

"What is that grass stain doin'?" she asked to AJ.

"Don't know. Why don't ya go over thier and see?"

Falcon got up from her seat at the kitchen table and floated over to where BB was standing in front of the super computer. Since her feet didn't touch the floor, Beast Boy didn't hear her comming. She leaned in close to his ear and said rather loudly...

"What's up Garfeild?" The green boy jumped and let go of the pile of CDs he was holding. They made a 'clank' sound when they hit the floor.

"Damn, Falcon! Scare a guy to death why don't cha!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." she laughed, using her powers to pick the disks off the floor. "So what were you doing?"

"I was gonna put on some music. To ya know, lighten the mood." he said taking a disk from her and popping it into the computer. Smash Mouth's 'All Star' blasted from the speakers around the room.

"Come on Titans! Let's party!" Beast Boy shouted over the music and took off into the crowd. Falcon was about to go sit back down with AJ but a strong yet gental hand encased her own. She turned to see Aqualad staring at her with his dark navy eyes.

"Wanna dance, Nessa?" he asked. Falcon's normally pale ivory skin, was stained with a rosy pink as he wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders as they swayed to and fro. Falcon could feel the other's stares upon her. So she was extremely unconfortable.

"Uh, Garth? Why don't we go join the other?" Falcon asked in an attempt to get out of his grasp.

"But why, Angel? I'm content right here." he said moving a strand of violet hair out from her face. His pale fingers brushed her cheek slightly. He kissed her chakra gently. At first, Falcon thought she heard something burst from her heightened emotions but soon figured out that she didn't have a power outburst. Joy, who was just a few feet away had gripped her glass soo hard that it shattered in her hand. Leaving many glass shards embedding in her hand. Crimson blood dripped onto the carpet as she stared at the couple.

"Joy? What...?" started AJ, but Joy soon took off down the corridor. AJ started toward the door but Falcon stopped her.

"No. You stay here with the others. I'll go talk to her." Aj seemed to understand what the blue eyed mage was saying and motioned for her to go ahead. Joy had ran up to the roof of Titans Tower in tears. She hated to cry so this made her even angrier.

"Damn emotions." she mumbled.

"If you meditate, emotions aren't that hard to control." came a voice. Joy turned sharply and saw Falcon standing in the doorway.

"What do _you_ want?" Joy spat. Her voice like pure copper head venom.

"I came to explain what happened."

"I don't need an explanation! I was there! I was watching you!"

Falcon sighed in annoyance, but refused to leave until Joy understood.

"Look, I know you like Garth..."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Joy, cutting Falcon off.

"I'm an empath. I can read your emotions. Joy, you have to hear my side of the story. Aqualad came onto _me. _I tried to get away, but he held me still. I will admit that in someway I do _like_ him. But I would never put you through this pain over a guy."

Joy's ice blue gaze met Falcon's. Falcon's eyes told Joy she was telling the truth. Rage and the feeling of betrayal soon melted away, giving Falcon a feeling of relief.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa. I over-reacted." whispered Joy in defeat.

"No. You did what anyone would've done. Now, go back in thier and talk to Garth. I'm gonna stay up here a little while to let you two talk." Joy managed a ghost of a smile before floating off down the stairs. Falcon smiled to herself and sat down on the roof.

The evening sun warmed the concrete so it was actually soothing to Falcon's skin.

"Everything ok?" Falcon needn't look up, she knew exactly who it was.

"Do you think it was a mistake to come here?" Raven walked over and joined her sister.

"That's something we'll never know for sure. But what I am sure about is that it was never wrong for you to be here."

Falcon looked up at her sister, tears brimming the sides of her cerulean eyes.

"I just wanted to come visit you and your friends. But all I ended up doing was making life harder for everyone."

"Falcon, you're putting too much blame on yourself. Our lifes were already hard before you came. The world isn't and easy place for superheros. If anything, you made our lifes better. You reminded us that even though things seem bad, putting on a simple smile can sometimes take the edge off."

Vanessa looked up at her sister to see her with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Raven. I love you, sis."

"Love you to." The sisters closed thier eyes and levitated a few feet from the ground. A few minutes past until Raven suddenly felt something in her hands. The sorceress found a black gothic style choker with an amethyst cresent moon. It matched Vanessa's necklace.

"This is..."

"Your necklace." Falcon finished. "You left Azarath without it, before the monks could tell you it would help you control your powers." Falcon absentmindedly grasped the opal sun charm dangling from her choker.

Raven stared at the gem in her hands a moment longer before securing it around her neck. Suddenly, the strain it took to control her ever growing power was cut in half.

"It suits you." Falcon told her. "Dark, mysterious, beautiful and sometimes misunderstood...just like my sister."

"Thanks soo much Vanessa."

"No problem Rachel. You wanna go see what kinda mess the guys have made downstairs?"

Raven laughed softly before walking back into the tower with her sister at her side.

**Maiden: That was fun! Ok, on to jc013 for the next chapter. **


	5. Hired

**jc013- All right TT fans, i'm back and i'm doing another chapter. This is a  
intro chapter to the villains of the fanfic....Well besides Slade, but that  
ain't point right now. Enjoy.....Oh, this is another "Talking" chapter. Forgot  
to mention that tidbit.....Eh....Tid.**

Teen Titans

Like the Sun and the Moon

Chapter 5- Hired

While Titans were getting used to the fact there was more than one Roth woman  
in their city. In Haven City, only 100-200 miles away from the Titans dear  
town (For some fucked up reason, the name of the city just blanked out! Don't  
know why!- jc013). Their new enemies are getting ready to do their next job.

"I'm telling you, Anthony Hickox is maybe the most underrated horror movie  
director, even more underrated than Frank Henenlotter." A man said to his  
partner as the man drove his car throughout a mall parking lot.

"Disaster, you know's i'm's not into this types of horror." The man in the  
passenger seat said in his Norwegian accent. He was a big fellow, not "Fat"  
big, but "Muscle" big. He wore a red and black blazer with black jumpsuit  
style pants. He has a red tie on, black boots and black gloves. But he manly  
wore a old dirty decaying Halloween style mask of a old actor, part of it is  
decayed so much, you can see part of the man big bushy beard. He goes by the  
name Crowley. His powers are superhuman strength which increases with his  
silent rage and his body is as hard as the strongest metal.

"I know, but if you check out the guys stuff. You can see the guy did some  
cool films, he did the 3rd "Hellraiser" movie and any guy, besides Rick Bota  
is in my cool book when they do a "Hellraiser" mo-- Get out of the fucking way  
lady!" The driver now known as Disasterpeace (But goes by Disaster for  
short.)yelled at the driver who clearly wasn't looking at were she was backing  
up. She then flipped the two off as pulled away as her son in the back of her  
car laughed at the two.

"Fucking bitch, back to what i was saying. The guy even did 'Warlock: The  
Armageddon'," Disaster said as he found a spot to park his car in. Disaster (I  
forgot to mention above.)wears a red button up shirt and a torn-up black  
blazer and red jumpsuit style pants. He wears the same types of gloves and  
boots as Crowley. His mask is a brown bloody-looking bondage/zombie skull  
hybrid style mask with some of his dark brown hair coming out of the back. He  
has the same powers as Crowley, but his strength increases with the chaos  
around him.

"He did's that movie?! I love's that movie. Mainly when the ladies dropped  
into the runway's where all the pretty ladies walk," Crowley said as he and  
Disaster got out of the car. The two then walked to the back of the car and  
popped the trunk up to reveal the weapons in there.

"Amen, and it was a damn good movie! So, we know the plan biggie?" Disaster  
asked as he grabbed a gun-hoist and put it on him before putting some uzi's  
and a sniper rifle in there. Crowley did the same, only with .44's and a  
sawed-off shotgun as he looked at the mall.

"Yes, we's goes into the hall of consumerism's and punish those's who are's  
slave's to it." Crowley said as he shook his fist.

"Yep, great way to take time off while not killing people for money.....And  
while we're here, i guess i can swipe some horror films from the FYE here.  
That one camo wearing dude with the lightning bolt trick we faced in Bronze  
City told me of this one movie, 'Aftermath' where in one scene, the guy from  
the morgue got it on with a hacked-up corpse." Disaster said as he grabbed his  
metal baseball bat out and swung it in the air a bit to get used to it as  
Crowley looked at him.

"Really, man fuck's a corpse while it's all's butchered up?" Crowley asked as  
he got his machete out and closed the trunk as he looked at Disaster.

"Yeah, guy did a stiff."

"That's so Cannibal Corpse." Crowley said and those were the last words the  
two had as they went into the mall.

Hour, maybe hour and a half later.......(Yeah, lazed out with the action. Not  
that much of a action guy, that's Maiden's and Butterfly's department.) The two  
crazy mercs exited the mall as screams can be heard while all bloodied up.  
Disaster of course had a FYE bag full of DVD's.

"Well Crowley, i'll say we proved something." Disaster said as him and  
Crowley reached their car.

"Yes and we's got to meet's some's of the pretty's ladies."

"Ah yes, you two seem like the perfect guys for the job" A very dark voice  
said causing Crowley and Disaster to turn around guns armed at the  
man......Guess who it is.....Come on! You know who it is!

"You's must be's that infamous Slade fellow we all so's heard's about."  
Crowley asked as he aimed his shotgun at Slade who just walked casually at the  
two mercenary's.

"Ah, I must be so well known. Ain't that fun?" Slade asked as he stopped and  
rested his hand on the car.

"Hey, hands off the car. I just stole it from some jock punk yesterday. Don't  
make me blow your brains out." Disaster uttered as he held his rifle right at  
Slade's head. But he just grabbed the barrel and lowered it.

"Relax, I'm not here to make you wanna fight. I wanna hire you two." Slade  
said making the two mercs look at each other wondering, then back at Slade

"Depends" Disaster said.

"What's the job?" Crowley said as he finished what Crowley started to say as  
he lowered his shotgun.

"Glad you asked, i want you two to find, hunt, and kill the Titans" Slade  
said as he gave Disaster and Crowley a picture of the Titans. The two looked  
at the pic and talked to each other silently before getting back to Slade.

"Ok, sounds fun. But please tell me, why would you want us to take down these  
guys?" Disaster asked.

"Yeah, you's seems to be able's to kill without remorse." Crowley asked as he  
went up to Slade, clearly much taller and bigger than him, but Slade didn't  
seemed fazed.

"Let's just say they know every card in the deck. Why not add a ace in the  
hole?" Slade asked.

"How much?" Disaster asked as he went up to Slade who went over to a black  
car and got a suitcase out of it and gave it to Crowley. Crowley opened it to  
see how much was in it along with Disaster, who whistled at the money.

"D*mn." Disaster said to himself.

"Right there is one billion dollars. Get the job done and there's another  
billion waiting." Slade said as he sat on the hood of Disaster's car. The two  
mercs looked at each other, then back at Slade.

"All's right, we's in." Crowley said as he closed the suitcase.

"Thank you for hiring the "Creeping Death"." Disaster said as he shook hands  
with Slade who was more than happy.....Why?

**jc013- Well that was a fun chapter, leads to the events of the fanfic.  
Crowley and Disasterpiece are the villains of the story. Can't wait to see how  
the story goes. Now it's onto......I think Butterfly doing the next  
chapter....Or was it Maiden. Enjoy.**

**Butterfly: It's MY chapter next and it will be awesome! Review this one though!**

**jc013-Warning- No small children should read this chapter due to the content.......Am i too late? I'm kidding.  
**


	6. Singing to The Moon

Butterfly: Okay, third rush job of four! I'm on a roll tonight! So if you hadn't gotten the memo from the other two chapters, I'm gonna' be kinds M.I.A. for awhile since my wifi will be non-existent for awhile. So, here is the sixth chapter of Sun and Moon. Oh, we don't own Teen Titans or the song A Thousand Miles. Enjoy, and please exscuse any typos, It's late here, I'm running on energy drinks and I have one more story chapter to do…

Chapter 6: A Thousand Miles To Hear You

Falcon sighed as she burst out onto the roof and let the wind wash over her. She was so happy to be welcomed into the Titan's family, but the emotional atmosphere was wearing her out. She leaned against the roof's railing and let the moonlight and wind wash over her. It was nights like these that her mother loved; nights like these that Falcon missed her mother so much. She started humming a song under her breath and soon she wanted to sing to the moonlight, wishing her mother could hear her.

A few miles down at the shore of the island a very soaked and angry young man tried to shake out water from his black-brown hair.

"Damned Cinderblock threw me all the way into the water this time…" The Boy growled under his breath. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and continued to growl." 'Bohusk' he teased 'You're light! I can throw you far!'! That is the last time I test a giant hunk of rock!"

Bohusk suddenly stopped his growling when he heard a soft voice singing to the night air:

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
_

Bohusk looked around for the owner of the beautiful, angelic, voice and noticed it was coming from the top of a very large "T" shaped tower. He glanced around, noticing a very large tree, that was almost as tall as the tower. It was beyound him to question who would plant a giant pine tree by the tower, he climbed up a few branches and the singing got louder:

_  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  


Bohusk was almost at the top of the tree; He could see the figure of a beautiful girl as she sang to the full moon. He watched her mesmerized by her angelic voice. He leaned further out onto the branch and tried to see if he could touch down on the roof.

_  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'Cause every thing's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  


Bohusk stopped dead in his tracks as the girl twirled in a circle and laughed as she sang on. He had caught a glace of her face, and she was even prettier than her voice sounded.

_  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....  


He wanted to call out to this girl, know her name, and figure everything there was to know about her; but he couldn't bring himself to stop her song.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Bohusk moved at the last lyric and fell the hundred or so feet to the hard stone shore. The girl screamed and white aura closed around a boulder on the shore. It was thrown randomly by Falcon, but it hit Bohusk just as he stood up from his fall. He was knocked another hundred or so feet into the water, again, and he groaned as Falcon screamed at him.

"There is no form of beauty without pain," Bohusk said to himself, "But this is ridiculous! I mean really? I wasn't even tempting fate with sarcasm!" He paused and looked back up at the tower and the shadowed figure that was the girl." But if you're mad at her perfect, aim, why can't you get her voice outta' yer' head, Bohusk?"

Bohusk made the long swim back to Jump City shore as Falcon hurried back into her party. When asked what had her flustered, Flacon just said that a bird had scared her on the roof. Bohusk couldn't get her voice out of his head, even a week later.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Well, that's it for me right now. Hope ya' liked it and R&R!


End file.
